FIVE MINUTES
by justkeeptyping
Summary: "I waited!" she cried,backing away from him. "I'm sorry," said the doctor guilty. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged him. "I waited," she whispered, as he rubbed her back and noticed how her hair smelt of lavender. READ PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Five Minutes**

"People always say that," said the small orange haired girl quietly. The doctor looked at her for a second, before jumping down from his broken TARDIS towards her. He knelt in front of her and looked her in the eyes. Her nighty was thin, and she didn't feel very cold in the night air.

"Do I look like people?" he asked softly, smiling slightly. She shook her head grinning.

He looked like...the doctor. "Five minute, I promise," He said before jumping into the TARDIS and disappearing in his blue box. The girl was happy, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she was scowling. She had taught herself better than this, do not trust anyone. But Amelia smiled, before running back into the house and chucking her few belongings in her suitcase and placing a hat on her head before running back outside. She sat on her suitcase in the dark and waited. And waited...

"Amelia!" cried a voice, waking the sleeping girl "What are you doing outside?"

Amelia stood up, she was stiff, and she looked around. The doctor wasn't here, it was morning, she had waited the whole night. He hadn't come, he'd promised. The little girl fought back tears as her nan lead her inside. Where was he? Had something happened? But she knew that he wasn't there because he was just like everyone else.

"There was a time traveler Nan," she said looking up at her Nan, her silver hair blowing slightly in the early morning breeze. Maybe she had seen him. She knew she was hoping for nothing.

"You have quite an imagination for an eight year old," muttered her Nan...

**-12 insanely, sad physiatrist, time warped full years later-**

The doctor's TARDIS landed with a thud. He opened the door and looked around, it was bright and sunny.

"Oh no," he muttered "I'm slightly late,". He walked into the house and looked around. When his sonic screwdriver started beeping. Prisoner Zero, he thought.

"Amelia!" he cried running up the stairs "Amelia, it's me, get out of here, it's dangerous," he cried. And he spun round hearing a crack behind him only to come face to face with a bat.

The doctor woke up groggy. A police woman stood in front of him. But thankfully he was still in the house, he could still find Amelia.

"It's called breaking and entering," said the young police woman. All her hair tucked into her hat. She stood leaning against the all looking down at him. He looked at her, she was pretty-ish.

"I don't have time for this," he said trying to stand up, only to realize he was handcuffed to the radiator "Uncuff me!" he demanded looking around for the little girl.

"No, and I have backup on the way so don't try anything,". He sighed and looked at her

"Listen, I need to find Amelia Pond, little girl, bright orange hair," he said desperately "She lives in this house, I promised her five minute but the TARDIS got all worked up, where is she?" he knew he shouldn't be telling a stranger this but she'd probably just think he was crazy.

The police woman looked at him, fear in her eyes. She knew it was the doctor when she saw him. But she talked herself out of it when she was putting on the police woman costume, he was someone who looked like him, she thought. But that, if he knew that, that would mean he was..

"Amelia Pond isn't a little girl anymore," she said. He looked startled

"How long was I gone for? Where is she?"

"Amelia pond doesn't live here anymore,"

"What?" he almost screamed. "No. No! I promised, and I don't break promises, where is she?" he demanded. Amy breathed deeply.

When suddenly a door appeared, right in front of them both. "We have to get out of here!" cried the doctor struggling against the handcuff, when he remembered his sonic screw driver, he got it out and the metal broke apart with a clink, he stood up.

"Come on," he said urgently and he ran into the back garden and opened the TARDIS "Get in," he demanded. Amy shook her head. She couldn't go in there, this wasn't real. No, this wasn't real. "What? Get in!"

"No, but don't think it's because I'm afraid," she said stubbornly. He looked frustrated for a moment when his eyes widened. Oh no thought Amelia. He'd figured it out.

"No," he said shock covering his face. There was no way this woman could be...No. She didn't have the hair. Well how could he know that, he couldn't see her hair. He reached out his hand and shoved her hat of her head. Bright fire like locks fell out around her shoulder. He watched her, she looked much, much better with her hair down.

She looked at him, angry and scared. "Amelia," he whispered. This time Amy couldn't stop the tears, they fell down her cheeks slowly, stinging her eyes. Amelia? He was calling her Amelia, just like he had twelve years ago. Twelve horrible years. "How long was I gone?" he asked quietly, still shocked. She wanted to yell at him but she couldn't. Did he really not know?

"12 years," she whispered, looking down, her hair hiding her tear stained face. She heard him take a quick intake if breath.

"No," he whispered. He couldn't off left her for that long. He'd promised.. There was a loud bang from the house, then the sound of glass smashing "Get in," he said sternly, pulling her inside and closing the door. She looked around as he started moving a bunch of lever and pressing a bunch of buttons. It was huge. Just like he'd said. "Well were safe for now," said the doctor. She turned to face him. When he noticed her face he looked down

"Amelia-"

"-Amy," she correctly him quickly. He looked at her, his face still guilty but his eyes, twinkled with just the slightest in amusement. Amy? She wanted him to call her by her nick name, or did she just really hate the name Amelia?

"Amy, I'm sorry, the TARDIS backed up, I couldn't make it in time, it wasn't my fault," he said pleading, he stepped towards her, but she stepped back.

"I waited," she whispered, fresh tears pouring from her eyes.

"I know," he said stepping towards her, she stepped back but she was now against the wall, nowhere to go

"Every day I waited!" she screamed at him, tears running smoothly along her cheeks. Fear quickly turning to anger. He looked at her, guilty and upset. He came round and hugged her, the only other thing he knew how to do. She tried to push him away at first, but she was too weak. And she sobbed quietly into his shirt. After a while they pulled away from each other. No more tears.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Fish fingers and custard," she whispered, smiling at the memory.

"Ew, disgusting, don't know how I could have eaten that four days ago," he smiled

"You said there was a library, with a swimming pool?" she asked, remembering the details of the day she'd tried so hard to forget.

"And there is, but let's not go there, how about another planet, another place in another time," he said eyes sparkling. She nodded

"Can I pick?" she asked somewhat shyly. He nodded "Your planet, today,".

He looked at her for a moment, before smiling.

"Good choice," he said pushing a button "It's going to be a long ride, so let's sit," he said, sitting himself on the floor, she joined him

"So am I your assistant then?" she asked half-jokingly half hopeful

"Yes, I assume you'll come with me on all my travels,"

"Our travels,"

He smiled at her, she was amazing. Not afraid of anything, willing to accept an apology, would take anything on board.

"Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. And because of her patience, she now gets the great honor of travelling with the one and only...me"

She smiled at him, "I can't believe you actually came," she breathed. She was so happy. She felt light and carefree.

"Why not?"

"Because no one else ever did," she said sadly looking down at the ground. He looked at her. She was pretty with her slim figure and red hair. He would like having her as his partner in crime

"We're alike you and I, Amelia," he said. She looked up at him curiously, but even though he was staring at her, his eyes were somewhere else "No one came back for me, Now I'm the only one left." His eyes refocused and he was staring at her.

"You're the only one left?" she asked puzzled

"Yes, I am the last of the time lords, and we are going back to my empty planet,"

"Hmm, maybe I didn't pick the right place," she said trying to lighten the mood, she didn't like it when the doctor was all...sad

"No, you picked the right place," he murmured. He reached out and started absentmindedly playing with a lock of her bright orange hair. "It's beautiful, the grass is the deepest blue, and you can lie on it, and stare up and ruby red sky. Or you can look at the purple mountains, huge mountains that go right the way round. And then beyond that you can watch the two white suns, one of the setting, and the other one, just, about, to rise," he spoke softly and slowly, she had got caught up, she was leaning forwards to him. His hand still playing with a lock of her soft hair. He looked up at her and realized how close they were. Their foreheads just touching, he could feel her warm breath tickling his cheek. He then realized that his hand was playing with her hair. He looked her in the eyes, and they looked mesmerized. They were a beautiful shade of green, her eyes. For some reason he wanted to get closer to her, to run his thumb across her cheek and see if it was as soft as it looked. Suddenly the TARDIS jolted and they were flung away from each other. They both stood up, embarrassed.

"Uh let me show you the library with a swimming pool," he offered. She nodded and followed him through the different rooms.

As soon as they walked in, Amy's eyes shone. The walls were bookcases filled to the ceiling with books, and slap bang in the middle was a huge swimming pool. She laughed

"No way," she muttered, running to the far bookcase, and scanning the books, admiring their leather bindings. The doctor smiled at her back. She was so cute; she was acting like a child again. She hadn't fully grown up. She turned round and faced him, smiling. She ran towards the swimming pool and put her hand in its "It's freezing," she said loudly

"Well sorry, obviously the fact that this telephone box can go through time and space, and the fact that it's bigger than some of the planets in space, the fact that it doesn't have a water heater throws the rest out the window right?" I said quickly, enjoying her reaction. She was watching me, her face had laughter, a hint of guilt and joy splayed out all over it.

"Uh," was all she managed to get out

"Oh Amelia, you're so very human," he said shaking his head

"I'm assuming that's a complement," she said

"It is,"

"So wait, you're not human?" she asked, sitting down by the side of the pool legs crossed. I looked down at her

"Nope, I'm an alien,"

"Cool,"

"Cool?" I asked shocked, well I guess I shouldn't of been surprised, she knew I wasn't from earth

"Yeah, did you not want it to be cool?" she asked

"No, cool is good."

"So what do we do till we land in your world?" she asked. He knew she didn't mean it like that but he liked how it sounded, his world. He knew when we got there we would be the only two people there. Apart from the trees the trees whispered to you, you could talk to them for hours.

"How about telling me about you," he said. She looked at me

"Um well, after the incident when I was eight," she shot a glare at him and he laughed "I had a couple of physiatrists, not many friends, you know they all thought I was crazy, my nan eventually passed away. I got the house and nothing much after that." she said rather quickly

"What did you do when no one believed you?" He asked curiously

"Well I, drew pictures of you, of the TARDIS and I made dolls and then I put half of them in a box and then the other half..."

"What?" he asked, she was looking down, embarrassed

"I broke them, burnt them, destroyed them,"

"Why?" he said, why would she do something like that? At least she didn't do it to all of them

"You never came, you promised. I was-was angry," she said. He looked at her

"Why only half?" I said, knowing anyway

"Because I didn't want to forget you completely." she said.

"Oh Amelia, I don't think you could of forgotten me if you'd tried, I'm quite unforgettable,"

"Amy." she corrected him again

"Why not Amelia?" he asked

"Because Amelia is a fairytale name," she said, throwing his words back at him from twelve years ago. He walked over to her and gently held her elbow and lifted her up. He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear

"You don't think traveling through space to a planet with two suns is a fairytale?" he said into her hair. She smiled into his wet grass smelling neck. The TARDIS stopped suddenly.

"Were there," she squealed girlishly. He opened the doors and they stepped out.

"Hello," the trees whispered to them in unison. The bright colors of everything, burnt Amy's eyes slightly, but she couldn't close them. It was beautiful, everything he described it would be. The doctor, breathed in his homelands air, it was nice to be back here, he watched Amelia's reaction. She was awestruck.

"Hello!" he yelled loudly

"Doctor," whispered the tree's happily

"Trees!" the doctor yelled back. He turned to face Amelia "Do I look alright?" he asked straightening his bow tie and pulling down on his brown jacket.

"You look fine, but why does it matter?"

"I want the tree's to think I take care of myself," he said "Where as you are still dressed as a police woman," he said raising an eyebrow, she looked down at herself , just realizing

"Don't worry, I can fix that," she said. She took of the black police overtop, and untucked the shirt. So she was wearing a white top and black skirt. Then she undid the top button to look more casual "Better?" she asked smugly

"Yes," he said, but she would look good in anything. They both turned round and walked on the blue grass. They walked in silence, past the whispering trees, until they stumbled across a yellow lake. They sat down beside it under the red sky

"You were so lucky to grow up here," she said dipping her fingers into the yellow water, and watched it drip of them

"You stick your hands into anything," he laughed watching her

"Hey, this is new," she said "Can you drink it?" she added curiously

"It is water Amelia," he said. She cupped her hands together and drank. It tasted just like water. Amazing.

**Tune in next chapter. WILL ADD IN A COUPLE OF HOURS (NO SCHOOL, VERY BORED) TUNE IN!**

**please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Read if you want**

**(please want)**

He watched her in amusment as she drank from the river

"This is crazy," she exclamed smiling. He laughed with her. Wehen he was a boy he'd never really notcied the water. It was water nothing to it. Not important right now, desparetly needed later.

"You seem to like crazy Amelia," he said. She pouted slightly

"Stop calling me that," she said

"Why? I thought we discussed it and thatt it was okay,"

"I suppose," she sighed "But isn't there a better name?"

She knew the name Amelia was lovely. But then who didn't like their own name. She didn't want him to call her Amelia, because Rory did, Rory always did. Just like Rory was always there. But that didn't matter right now.

"How about Pond?" he said motioning towards the yellow water. She smiled happily

"Yes, thats perfect,"

He grinned at her happiness.

"I agree," said a very old oak tree. The lines in the tree like wrinkles in its long face

"Thankyou," said The Docctor, looking at the tree. Amy looked at him, he was acting like talking to a tree was casual

"So is this your girlfriend Doctor?" asked the tree, his voice was loud, yet he was whispereing, and after he'd said each word it disappered into the wind. The doctor blushed slightly. Only slightly

"She's a friend," he said.

"Is that so?" said the Tree looking at Amy. Amy looked back uneasily. It was a tree, she couldn't exactly look him in the eyes

"Yes," she saiid, tuking some hair behind her ear.

"Shame," he whispered "I think you'd make such an adorable couple."

"How old are you?" asked the Doctor, rather rudely in Amy's opinion

"How old are you?" challenged the tree. Amy couldn't help but smirk, as did the Doctor, who silently praised the tree.

"902," said the Doctor proudly

"Ha, I'm 956," said the tree. Making a sound, that Amy connected to laughter. The doctor sighted

"Fine tree, you win this one," he said looking down. He then looked up at Amy "Come along Pond, lets go watch the sun rise and set," he held out a hand to her, which she took as he pulled her up. They walked up to a hill. ANd sat down. They were facing a gap intow mountain, where Amy could make out the faint whisper of a blue shadow. The doctor leaned over and whispered into her ear, as if he was unwilling to break the silence that had fallen between them. "Wait for the suns to come closer,"

She starred at him. The suns were coming closer, could they move in that direction fast enough? She stroked the purple grass. Then words came into her mind, not sure from where, but she spoke them in a soft whisper as the doctor listeneed intently

"All across the universe, people tell tales of one man.

He is beautiful and terrible, like fire and ice.

He is the darkest night, and brilliant sunlight.

He is a man who has seen so much, and lost so many.

He is dangerous and terrifying.

He is wonderful and mad.

He is the ray of hope when all else is lost.

He is the oncoming storm

He is The Doctor,"

He starred at her wide eyed, mouth slightly open. "Amy that was beautiful," he said looking at her. SHe was starring back at him, her eyes blazing. Her red hair glimmering. But his mind was racing. Why had she said that. Sure she had complemeted and insuldted him before but that, that had been ...amazing. "But why? Why did you say that Amy?" he asked quickly. She looked at him

"Because it is everything you are," she said easily, now she was blushing, "I didn't mean to say aloud," she whispered looking ahead, avoiding his gaze. She was blushing he thought as he watched her.

"I'm glad you did," he said watching her. She smiled slightly and turned to face him. He watched her, she was beautiful, by far the most beautiful companion he had ever had. Well this self preffered her. Suddenly bright white light burst out, they looked up to see the suns above the mountains. "Watch this,"

The suns stood by each other, before one began to rise, and one began to fall. Both shooting out, snowy white light. Amy watched in utter amazment. It was beautiful. The doctor looked at the sunset while the past flooded back to him. He missed it. But time would heal his wounds, it always did. Finally it ended

"Wow," said Amy turning to face him properly, he mimicked her acitions.

"I know," he said. He always knew. Then before they knew it, they were leaning in. Their lips met, both soft and warm. And sweet. Then it became more desperate, Amy's hand on his neck pulling him closer, the other hand grabbing his shirt pulling him towards her.

His hand was smoothing her hair, the other one firmly on her waist. Their tongues battling before the Doctors won. Her smell intoxicated him he needed more. He groaned in her mouth, it felt so good, but it was so wrong. He had to stop, he had to. He moved his hand from her hair to her neck, attepmting to push her away, but just before he did, she moaned softly into his mouth. That was too much, he pulled her too him with as much force as he had. He pushed her to the ground and was ontop of her.

They broke away, gasping for air. The doctor was still on top of her, watching her breathe in deeply. She was so beautiful, he knew he was really going to regret what he'd just done, but right now, it really didn't matter. He stroked her soft cheek gently. She met his faze and smiled.

**Next chap tomorrow, add me too story alerts!**

**please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I loved you reviews! They made my day, here's your reward...**

The TARDIS gently floated through space gently. The Doctor fiddled with the blue wire, then slid out from under the controls, and stood up. Everything was silent. He noticed Amy asleep on the TARDIS floor. He gazed at her fondly, and went to fetch a blanket. He laid it on top of her.

"Doctor," she mumbled in her sleep. His heart stopped beating. She was dreaming of him. Him? He felt more at peace than he had in a long time.

"Doctor...I love you," she murmured, into the blue blanket. He stared at her beautiful sleeping face

"Amy," he whispered, trying to wake her up. She was a light sleeper and immediately sat up.

"I was just lying with my eyes closed," she lied sleepily. He laughed loudly, and she snapped her head up to look at him. "Hi," she said smiling

"Hey, have a good sleep?" he said standing up and pretending to look busy with the controls. She tucked some sunny hair behind her ear.

"Yeah,"

"Any dreams?" he asked, looking at her discreetly. Her green eyes widened, and she looked to the ground blushing

"I can't remember," she said. Of course the doctor recognized the lie and smiled slightly. Did she still think she could lie to him?

"Ok," he said shortly, he saw her breathe a sigh of relief "Oh and Amy?" he said, heading towards the TARDIS door and opening them wide, to reveal a black space ground, brimming with shining silver and green stars, burst of golden lights swirling in their own universe.

"Yeah?" she asked puzzled

"I love you too, with both of my two hearts," he said jumping out the TARDIS door and into space, leaving Amy open-mouthed.

She shut her mouth and ran out to join him. As soon as she stepped out, the gravity turned off, and she was floating. But she could breathe, amazing. She looked around to see the doctor, smiling his dazzling smile at her.

She kicked her legs like you would in swimming and went to join him. Silver stars swirling as she moved, their twinkling lights, making it seem like her skin was glowing. And her hair became redder, ruby red. He took both of her hands and they headed towards a light purple swirling tornado.

"Hold on tight!" he called to her, though his voice was blurred and echoey as they entered the giant purple mass. He looked at her fondly, her orange hair swirling around her, her emerald eyes wide with wonder. He pushed her away and she shrieked. He laughed as she reached out and stroked the curly colors. Watching them dodge between her nimble fingers, she couldn't feel the colors but she could feel the warm light it gave of, heating up her fingertips.

He swam over to her and they floated side by side in the glowing colors.

"All across time and space, of all the stars in the sky. Where do you want to start?" he said in the echoey haunted voice, which oozed friendliness and comfort. He spoke slowly and softly. And her heart filled with awe and sadness. He was so perfect, and she could never be that perfect.

She turned her hair to stare and him, red curls drifting. She looked at him; she didn't know he was so poetic. Then the thought struck her, he had said he loved her!

She thrust her legs down till she was in a standing position, he did the same, then she looped her arms around his neck, and his hands immediately flew to her waist, and their lips touched. A shooting star raced past both of them, showering even more glittering stars over the universe. Sending bright blue and white speckles like glitter, not doing anything, just there to make it look that much more enchanting. The bright golden colors, showing up as blotted rainbows behind their closed eyelids as they pulled away from each other.

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you," she said truthfully. He smiled at her, totally at ease. He kissed her forehead

"I'm always gonna be there," he said softly, taking her hand and kicking towards the TARDIS. They headed inside and landed with a thump as the gravity turned on.

"What about the age difference?" she asked hesitantly, she didn't want him to change his mind and decide not to be with her.

"Well, how old do I look?" he asked. She looked at him and cocked her head

"22?" she hedged, he nodded

"Exactly, and so are you, so we just need to suspend you in the body you are in now," he said

"Wait, so I'll stay looking this way, forever?" she asked exited

"Yes, but that doesn't make you immortal,"

"But this body, no changing right?"

"Well yes but-"

"But this body forever?" she asked again, clearly overjoyed

He sighed exasperated "Yes, so you can eat all the cake you want and never get fat, happy?"

She clapped her hands over-joyed "We can be together!" she squealed. He broke out grinning then too. "So let's do it," she said

"Right follow me," he said walking out of the room, Amy eagerly followed until they came to a room with a chair in the middle, with various wires all around it, she ran and sat down.

He connected some wires to her arm and neck. Then went over to the controls. He looked at her, she seemed so eager. A tiny part of his mind thought she was only doing this so she could stay young. But he knew she would never do that, she loved him and he loved her. This couldn't be a mistake. Nothing could be a mistake if it made him feel as good as he did when he was with her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked seriously, she looked at him, what was wrong with staying like this forever?

Never growing up, never being able to change the way you look (apart from clothes), never feeling what it would be like to be old. Not being able to be seen in front of your grandchild, because they would no something's up, not being able to stay in the same place for too long, because someone would notice something's up.

One thing cancelled out all the rest. Being by the Doctors side, forever.

"Yes I am," she said, totally sure of herself. He nodded, and flicked the switch. Slight tingling all over Amy's skin began, but it didn't hurt. Just slightly uncomfortable. After a few minutes it stopped. He came and unhooked her,

"Finally, someone like me," he said helping her up. She smiled at it,

"Finally, someone like _me,_" she said hugging him. He hugged back and they walked back to the control room. Hand and hand, only this time, it meant something.

The doctor smiled as Amy's hand linked perfectly with his, fingers entwined. Of all the travelers he had been with, he always knew Amy would be the best. She was the best human being of all of them. And he loved her. They would be together as long as they both survived, and that would be for a long, long while. He straightened his bowtie with his other hand, proud that someone as great as her, could fall for someone like him

Amy was please that he was holding her hand, and she blushed when their fingers entwined. Now she could be with him forever, they would go to all the different places in the world and time, meet different creatures and monsters, make new friends. And they would be together. Everything Amy could have ever wanted. Ever since the doctor had landed in her garden 25 years ago, she could tell they would be together some day, no matter how impossible it had seemed.

They would be together, and that very thought made them both happier, than they had ever been all their lives

**There will be another chapter, give me a day...**

**Summary of the next chap**

_"I am trained," said the soldier. A voice so familiar the Doctor turned to look at him. And there in a helmet with a red feather, dressed in Roman Army clothing was...Rory_

_"What are you looking at Doctor?" asked Amy looking where he was, only to see a strange soldier._

_"Amy?" called the solider_

_"How does he know my name?" she asked scared, holding his hand. He was silent. This could not get worse. The soldier came over to them_

_"Amy! Doctor! It's been so long!" he said, relief so obvious in his eyes. He looked at their horrified expressions "What?" he asked confuse. They both looked at him, one of them wishing they hadn't come here, the other one wishing they could leave here and this strange soldier..._

**Sound good? Sound awful? Sound ih?**

**Please read**

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**pretty please with a lemon sherbert on top?**

_And for those who need good conversation starters, here's one my sister told me_

_'So how about that George Washington?"_

_I think that's something the doctor would say..._

_Go on tell your friends, thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! love the fact your still reading**

"How about Ancient Rome?" said Amy thoughtfully, as she pulled on a short yellow dress

"Really? Didn't think history was your thing," he called from the other side of the closed door. She laughed quietly as she fastened the black belt round her hips, then she pulled on some black boots and stumbled out the door.

"Hi," she said breezily, to the bemused looking doctor

"You look lovely," he said kissing her on the lips. Just as she was about to pull away she put her arms on his shoulder and drew him nearer, he moaned into her mouth and backed her into the wall. She moved her hands up to tangle his hair. But he lifted both her hands above her head and held them to the wall. "I just did my hair," he whispered as he leaned away slightly. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. He groaned "You can't distract me like this every time we want to go somewhere," he said smiling. She laughed and followed him to the control room.

"Ancient Rome it is," he said pulling a lever. He looked over at her and smiled, she looked bright and she was fiddling with her hair. "I'm glad we're together," he said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Me too Doctor, by the way, do you have a real name?" she asked walking closer to him as the TARDIS stopped.

"No," he said truthfully "I did once, but that. That was a long time ago. They stepped outside, holding each others hand. They looked around, soldiers, millions of soldiers, all lined up, standing on dry brown ground. They stood in silent as they watched the chief dismiss them. Then in was a blur. Millions of soldiers moving around in different directions, but you didn't hear them bump into each other. They walked down to the different tent like huts. Amy went over to examine some of the swords while the doctor went up to a soldier.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully. The soldier nodded stiffly. The Doctor frowned

"Is anyone here trained in having a decent conversation?" he called, laughing slightly.

"I am trained," said a soldier. A voice so familiar the Doctor turned to look at him. And there in a helmet with a red feather, dressed in Roman Army clothing was...Rory. The Doctor stopped breathing. No, Rory couldn't be here, it was impossible, he was meant to be taken from time and space. He wasn't supposed to exist. And the Doctor wasn't suppose to get things like this wrong.

"What are you looking at Doctor?" asked Amy looking where he was, only to see a strange soldier.

"Amy?" called the solider

"How does he know my name?" she asked scared, holding the doctors hand. He was silent. This could not get worse. The soldier came over to them. Oh god, Rory recognizes us, and what about Amy? Thought the Doctor, getting a very bad feeling in his gut.

"Amy! Doctor! It's been so long!" he said, relief so obvious in his eyes. He looked at their horrified expressions "What?" he asked confused. They both looked at him, one of them wishing they hadn't come here, the other one wishing they could leave here and this strange soldier.

"Um Rory," said the Doctor "Can I talk to you privately for one second?" asked the Doctor leading him away from Amy to a secluded area. "We'll be right back Amy," he called over his shoulder, Amy nodded.

"What?" asked Rory again when they were alone

"How can you be here?" the Doctor hissed, looking at Rory, maybe he was a figment of his imagination, a hologram. But no, here stood Rory, totally human.

"I don't know, I felt myself being sucked in somewhere but I was spat out, and I landed here," he said almost proudly. The Doctor looked at him. The crack, the crack in Amy's room, it sucked you up and spat you out somewhere no one normal would find you. Then the words Amy said chimed loudly in his head _How about Ancient Rome? _Why did she like Ancient Rome? That made no sense, it didn't fit in with her personality. then the answer struck him, the crack leaked, into Amy's room, and she picked it up, the future must of known Rory would get sucked in.

"I see," said the Doctor finally "Listen Rory, you were taken in from the light. And it removed you from the person who helped it grow up, Amy," he said, just understanding the words as he said them. Amy had raised the crack, she had helped it grow. Because it mimicked her actions, when she grew up, the crack did the same. The crack would never hurt her, yet she was scared to death of it.

"What? So she doesn't remember me at all?" said Rory in horror

"I'm sorry, and I know this will probably make it worse, but we're kinda, what would you people call it? Oh yeah, an item," said the Doctor slowly watching Rory's reaction. Rory's jaw clenched and his eyes hardened

"Is there anyway we can make her remember?" he asked, his voice strained. The Doctor looked at him and felt nothing but pity for the poor man.

"Let's see," he said quietly, although deep deep down inside him, he didn't want there to be, if she remembered her love for Rory, where will that leave the Doctor? "Amy!" he called, as the tall fire hair girl ran towards him

"Yeah?" she said quickly, taking hold of his hand, which the Doctor noticed Rory saw and quickly looked away

"This is Rory," he said gesturing to the man in front of them

"Hi," she said trying to be friendly and smiling at him

"Amy," he whispered looking at her in awe

"Do I know you?" she questioned. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Um Amy," said the Doctor getting her attention "A little while ago, Rory got sucked into the crack in your bedroom, and his whole existence was wiped from your memory, but before that, you're were about to get. Married," said the Doctor

Amy starred at him wide eyed and openmouthed.

"But, I love you," she said very slowly. The doctor heard Rory whimper a little bit.

"I know and I love you," said the Doctor, earning a growl from Rory,

"But when you knew him, you loved him," he said softly, she looked at Rory long and hard, before a layer of sympathy and understanding washed over her

"Listen Rory, we may have been in love once, and we very well may have because you look like my type of guy, but that was a long time ago, and in my mind, it never happened. I love someone else now. I'm sorry,"

"No, listen Amelia, you do not love him, this is some sort of twisted joke he's playing on you!" yelled Rory, tears threatening to spill. Amy glared at him.

"No he's not, he loves me back," she stated confidently

"No, he's using you! He can't love!"

Amy grabbing the Doctors shirt and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard. The Doctors first feeling was shock, then passion, raw passion.

When they broke away gasping for air, Rory was staring at them open mouthed.

"See," she said childishly. The doctor snapped out of his faze

"Come on Rory, let's go back to the TARDIS," he said patting Rory on the back and leading him away, because Rory seemed unable to walk on his own. Amy followed frowning, how could the doctor be so nice to a man who had just called him incapable to love? But that pestering little part of her mind doubted whether the doctor could love. Of course he could, why would he say it? There was one thing Amy knew

The Doctor does not lie.

**Short chapter, I know, sue me (please don't)**

**But I will update next chapter tomorrow, like I always do.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, I still love reviews!**

They stepped inside the TARDIS and the Doctor sent them up to space.

"How come you can remember me?" said Rory sitting down on the floor, the doctor joined him and Amy followed suit.

"Because I'm amazing," he said simply, Amy laughed lightly. And Rory looked at the ground sadly

"So you don't remember me at all?" he said sadly. She shook her head

"Well let's try reminding her, maybe you didn't disappear completely from her mind, we just need to remind her of it," said the Doctor, somewhat hopefully.

"Um I love you," said Rory, Amy just stared at him blankly so he tried again, "you had a white wedding dress with flowers," she burrowed her eye-brows in confusion, as if her mind was blocking something from her. "I took the wedding ring away from you because I didn't want you to ruin it before the big day," he said, and whatever was holding the thoughts back broke. Everything came back, Rory, the light touching, crying, disappearing. Love.

The realization in her eyes was obvious to the Doctor and Rory.

"Rory," Amy whispered, he had been her childhood friend, they had agreed to get married, they had been in love. Amy shot up, and the others did the same.

"I loved you," she stated, pointing right at Rory. He nodded dumbly

"But I love you," she said pointing at the Doctor

"I know, " whispered the Doctor "And now, we're giving you the impossible choice of choosing," he said softly. She looked at them wide-eyed. Choose? He was asking her to choose? She looked at them both.

Rory, loving kind Rory. Rory who deserved a break, deserved a chance. And for him Amy was that chance. But now, what kind of future could she offer him? She couldn't age anymore, he deserved better.

Then the Doctor, the funny crazy imaginative Doctor. He deserved love, his whole species was gone, he needed to love someone and for them to love him back. And for him Amy was that chance.

She ran up the Doctor and hugged him

"It's you," she whispered into his ear. He let out a loud raggedy breathe of relief

"Oh thank goodness," he cried loudly, she looked at him, it sounded like he was crying, but of course he wasn't. He pulled her back into the hug and squeezed her tight "I thought for one horrifying moment that maybe it wasn't me," he whispered. She smiled into his shoulder, he was terrified she wouldn't choose him? She pulled away and looked around. Rory was gone.

"Where's Rory?" she asked. The Doctor grimaced slightly

"The person who you neglected, disappeared," he said quietly, sounding very guilty. Amy looked at him and suspected that he thought he should have told her.

"He just disappeared?" she asked, he nodded "So how come I can still remember him?"

"He died," said the Doctor. He heard her quick intake of breathe

"No," she whispered "But that means his last thought was of me...choosing you," said. He looked at her, she always thought of everybody else, and in some ways it was a good thing, but in other ways, it was just another burden to carry.

"I'm sure somewhere deep down, he was happy to see you happy," said the Doctor, but he couldn't really be very comforting right now, he was still reeling. For one horrible moment, he'd thought Amy wouldn't choose him, he thought she didn't love him.

If she had chosen Rory, he would have died, well maybe not died, he would have found a way around to cheat death. But she had chosen him! HIM! He was so happy, so very very very happy. Life was perfect, he was at peace.

"I love you more than anything in the world," he said pulling her to him and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him, and her face flushed when he kissed her. He noticed the her cheeks flushed and her whispered into her ear "You're blushing," he whispered slightly smug

"Shut up," she said smiling despite herself. He laughed gently, his chest shaking. He leaned into his chest and buried her face into it. She wrapped his arms around his and she slid her arms around his waist.

They didn't know how long they stood there, relishing in the moment, loving each other's warmth, comforting each other.

His cheek laying on her soft her, him relishing its sweet smell. She was so perfect, it should be impossible for a human to be as brave as her, yet here she was. And what made her all the more perfect was the fact that the scarlet blood that ran through her was entirely human.

**-4 years later on the TARDIS, although the doctor and Amy looked exactly the same-**

"Well done Eleva!" cried the Doctor "You did it!"

The little girl looked up at him happily, he had been teaching her math's, she was six years old. Her thick brown hair that matched the doctors, was loose and trailing down past her shoulders. Her bright green eyes looking up at Amy

"Mummy, I did it, Daddy taught me!" she said running up to a still 21 year old Amy. Amy hugged her.

"Did he now?" said Amy looking over at the doctor

"What can I say, I am amazing," he said smiling.

"Can I go play in space now?" asked Eleva impatiently

"Of course," said Amy in her accent.

"Don't go too far," called the Doctor as the little girl ran outside. The Doctor looked up at Amy and smiled, she looked at exactly the same as always, beautiful.

"Let's go to space," said Amy smiling, he smiled with her, after all this time he loved that she could still be so enthusiastic, just like their half time lord-half human daughter.

He followed her outside, where they saw Eleva playing with a newborn star. Her two heart beating excitedly. The stars were her friends, and she had other friends who she met through time and space, of course she wasn't in school, but the Doctor was smart enough for her to know, and of course, he taught her mostly of space. The Doctor swam over to Amy, where her dark golden hair was swirling wildly

"I love you," he said, like he did every day, and every day he loved that little bit more

"I love you to," she said. He never got old, he was amazing. He kissed her gently. And they held hands and went over to Eleva.

"Look at my new star," she said pointing at the dimly glowing

"Aww, it's pretty," said Amy patting the young girls head

"Well, not really, it's not even properly lit," said the Doctor earning a glare from Amy and Eleva. "Fine it's pretty," he said quickly "Have you named it?" he asked. She shook her head

"How about Rory?" offered Amy, the doctor and her sharing a sad smile

"That's a nice name mummy, did you make it up?"

Amy shook her head and looked away, the Doctor decided to chip in

"Rory was a friend of ours," he said. Eleva nodded, feeling the awkwardness between her parents, she turned away and resumed playing with her star. The Doctor squeezed Amy's hand

"Let's go inside Pond," he said smiling. She nodded "Don't stay in space for too long!" he called stepping into the TARDIS

"I won't!" she called back.

"Where to next?" asked Amy sitting down

"How about later we pay a visit to King Charles, he was a good friend of mine," said the Doctor thoughtfully, Amy nodded

"It will also give us a chance to teach Eleva about it," she said.

"Good good," said the Doctor shuffling through a draw and pulling out a fez and popping it on his head.

"What is that?" said Amy laughing

"It's a fez, I'm gonna wear fezzes again, fezzes are cool," he said stubbornly. She laughed again. Eleva walked in

"Where are we going now?" asked Eleva smiling and walked in.

"King Charles!" said the Doctor obviously excited. Eleva smiled and sat down next to Amy "Okay then, of we go!" said the Doctor pulling the lever and sending the TARDIS tumbling through time. The doctor sat down next to them and wrapped his arm around Amy, who wrapped her arm around Eleva. And they sat their talking like they would for the rest of their days. All of them, very happy.

**And I think, that's, the, end.**

**unless you want me to write more... let me know in review!**

_**PLEASE READ**_

_**THE NAME ELEVA IS -ELEVEN- AS IN ELEVENTH DOCTOR, AND THE -A- IS FROM AMY.**_

_**I MADE IT UP! PROUD OF ME!**_

please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guylets, it's been way too long. PLEASE READ THE LAST CHAPTER TO REFRESH YOURSELF **

Normal POV

The three of them walked down the street Eleva in the middle, Amy and the Doctor holding her hand and swinging her every few steps. She was wearing a light fluttery flowery dress. Her brown hair loose and silky. The Doctor looked between the two of them as they laughed at the strangeness of the town. They were both beautiful.

"Stop." Ordered a voice, the three of them looked up. And saw a woman in a leather black jumpsuit, short black hair.

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor peering at her closely. She didn't meet his gaze but grabbed Eleva and ran. They both stood dumbfounded for a second before sprinting after her. They ran down the street, ignoring the townfolks cries. Down an alleyway and into a shifty looking building. Up a flight of stairs when they stopped in a big grey room. At the back of the room was a ray of odd looking green light

"Freeze," said the woman holding Eleva by the wrist

"Don't hurt her!" cried Amy, worried sick, shoving her orange hair out of her face.

"I couldn't if I tried," she laughed before throwing Eleva into the light, where she disappeared. Amy cried out.

"No!" roared the Doctor running towards the woman, he'd never been so close to tears in his life. The woman just created a blue bubble around herself before he could get to her, and he couldn't get through her shield. "Why would you do that?" he whispered, agony retching through his two hearts.

"I think you know Doctor," she said. The Doctor and Amy were a little startled at the fact she knew him

"You know me." He stated quite stupidly

"Ofcourse," she said

"Who are you?" he asked with curiosity, looking up

"I'm a younger version of River," she said. Amy stopped breathing.

"Why would you do that to my child!" he cried. River looked at him with pity for a moment before returning to her harsh self

"Think Doctor, you know she was never real. A Time Lord and a never ageing human make a healthy child? Does that make sense? Go on think about it,"

And the Doctor did, he thought about it, his eyes glowing, as he starred at nothing. It didn't make sense now that he thought about it, but their daughter had to have existed they couldn't make that up, then he thought about. She had been a Hologram. Now it seemed so obvious.

"She was a hologram," he whispered. River smiled sadly and Amy starred at him with wide-eyes.

"What?" she said just as quietly stepping towards him, confusion and hurt all over her face. He starred at her sadly

"She was a hologram." He couldn't believe it, he was so disgusted at himself, he'd loved a hologram, he'd been tricked. Him!

"You knew," she breathed, tears coming down her face

"Think about Amy, you were suspended in your current body, yet you go and get pregnant, does that make sense?" he asked gently, forcing the tears down back inside him. Part of him wishing that they'd never come here, ever.

"YOU KNEW!" she screamed running towards him tears leaking from her eyes, tortured sobs escaping her throat. She hit him on the shoulders and rammed him into the wall, hitting him over and over again.

He winced at her pain and tried to grab her arms. River came over and hauled her away from him, restricting her hands. Amy tried to get away from her and lunge at him again

"I'm sorry," choked the Doctor. Swallowing his loss, locking it away in the darkest corner of his mind

"YOU KNEW!" she screeched again, wrestling against River and elbowing her in the ribs. River doubled over but managed to grab her bare leg and inject it with the syringe she grabbed. Immediately Amy calmed down and fell asleep.

"What was that?" asked the Doctor running to Amy

"She's just asleep, deep asleep. She'll wake up in a few hours," she said calmly

"Why did you do that?" he asked

"She looked like she was going to kil-"

"No, not that. Show us was Eleva was a hologram, we didn't have to know," said the Doctor sadly starring at the light where he had last seen his 'daughter'

"You would off found out eventually," she said sadly patting him on the shoulder "And you wouldn't know what to think. I tried to find you as soon as I heard the news, but you always move around took me years,"

"I wish…" he started but then closed his eyes, what did he wish? That she had found them earlier or that she had never found them at all.

"Take Amy back to the TARDIS and leave, you probably want to get out of here."

He nodded and scooped Amy up lightly in his arms. "Thankyou," he said reluctantly before making the long shameful walk back to the TARDIS.

He got inside and laid Amy down on the sofa in the control room. When a niggling voice in his mind started to talk as he sat down on a chair.

_How upset did she look when she found out? _It asked

"Really upset," he muttered, not caring he was talking to himself

_She's never going to forgive you. She'll say she forgives you but you know her…_

She'll forgive me..eventually

_You could just…make her forget_

"How could I do that?" he thought dumbly

_Erase her memory_

The Doctor froze as his mind registered this. Could he? Would he dare? No. He mustn't. But life would be so much easier if he did. He crouched in front of her and took out his sonic screw driver. He really needed to stop messing with her head.

"I love you Amy, this can't break us apart." He whispered, touching the blue blinking light to her forehead and waiting. When the light stopped blinking he stood up and sighed.

Did he regret it? He didn't know, he'd cut his feelings off when he found out about his 'daughter'

Amy awoke with a yawn and a headache. She saw him fiddling with the controls

"Hey good-looking," she smiled and he turned towards her

"Finally you're up," he said. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck

"I missed you," she whispered. He bowed his head and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"You were only asleep,"

"Yeah, but I feel weird," she breathed pulling him down onto her, he kissed back for a moment before pulling away. She leaned back to look at him "What's wrong?" she asked

"I feel a bit weird too," he said

"Aww, let me make it all better," she said, pulling him down onto her again. This time he didn't pull back, he drowned himself in her softness and her warmth and her smell. And he never wanted to come out back into reality. That was when he decided to erase his own memory as well, because he knew he couldn't live with the best thing in the world when the second best had been destroyed.

So he kissed Amy hard and passionate, because he would only love her, and nobody else again. He clutched her tightly to make sure she was real. And gave his hearts to her when she grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought him impossibly closer.

She would stop him from dyeing inside.

**U want next chap? Let me know…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Miss me? (not much)**

It was a warm day in space. As they floated around seamlessly. Amy was asleep, the Doctor watched her. Hey eyes lids moving about. She was dreaming. It was often he witnessed her dreaming. She was frowning, and her lips were turned down as her eyes fluttered around. The Doctor watched curiously

"But I'm alone," she muttered to herself. The Doctor watched and took out his sonic screw driver and pressed it gently to her hand. Suddenly he was in her mind, watching her dream.

"_Relax Amelia, you know me," said man, whom the Doctor instantly recognised as the dream lord "There was a man in your life called, well I can't say," he laughed, pretending to zip his lips. The Doctor stood there, watching wide eyed._

"_What are you talking about? Who are you?" she asked again_

"_I'm offering you a great opportunity my dear, I can take you back, back to when you were a young girl, only this time, you don't hear the crash in your garden that night," he smiled_

"_Why on earth would I want that?" she almost screeched, "I have the love on my life, doing all the things I want! And he-"_

"_Can never have children," he sang watching her. "You can never have children, The Pond name, stops with you," he called_

"_I'm not really a children type of person," she jutted stubbornly_

"_Really?" he asked, pretending to look surprised "How sure are you about that?"_

_The Doctor looked at him with outraged eyes. The Dream Lord wasn't allowed to give away that sort of information._

"_I'm pretty sure," she said using her ascent. _

"_Listen dear, I'm not trying to get you angry, but how much do you really know about your special Doctor, do you know everything?"_

"_I'm closer to him than anyone else in the universe," she replied confidently_

"_But that's not much," he said "Did you know, that back on his planet, in a different body, before the war. That he was married?"_

_That stopped her, she paled_

"_Oh didn't you know, he had a wife and two daughters, about 16 and 13, when he chose to let them die," _

_Amy stopped, she was dreaming, The Doctor would never do that. _

"_You don't even know his real name," the Dream Lord mocked. "I could tell you, his na-"_

The Doctor jumped out of her mind, and shook her awake. She yawned sleepily and sat up, a bit shocked to see him

"Hi," she said

"You were restless, everything okay?" he asked, watching her carefully. She paused for a moment pursing her lips

"Fine,"

"Bad dream?" he prompted

"No," she said standing up and walking into her wardrobe. He starred after her and wondered. He was tempted to tell her his name, the look on her face in her dream when she realised she didn't know. It disturbed him.

His eyes widened when she stepped out, did she have to astound him every time? She was wearing a short denim skirt with a black knee high boots. She had a dark pink strapless top with a yellow cardigan tied around her small waist.

"Good? "she asked twirling, he simply nodded, she went up to him and kissed him, her hands on his shoulders pulling him to her. He ran his fingers through her impossibly soft hair and trailed them down her body to her waist.

They broke away from each other for a breath when he continued kissing her jaw line softly, loving the way she shivered in his arms. She leant her head back and he kissed that knowing part of her neck, her knees immediately buckled. She was so week when he did that to her, he smiled and did it again. He was basically lifting her up. He was about to do it a third time when she caught his lips roughly. He groaned into her mouth. But then pulled away, she was so distracting.

"Anywhere in particular?" he asked smiling. Shoving away all his problems for the time being

"Not really in the mood to die yet," she moaned

"Why not take Eleva out to play?" he offered. Freezing as soon as he said it. She sighed but then stopped

"What?" she asked curiously

"I said…why not take a lovely break and play. Outside," he said smiling. How could he have been so stupid?

"Tell me your name." she demanded suddenly, he met her fierce gaze and he remembered her dream must be running through her head

"Why?" he asked, wondering if she would tell the truth now.

"Don't avoid, Just answer the question."

"Amy," he sighed. She looked at him upset

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked upset

"Once someone knows a Time lords' name, anyone who is not a time lord would have complete control over them."

She watched him carefully, he did not appear to be lying, but he was too skilled for her

"It's not like I would tell anyone," she murmured, stepping away from him

"I know you wouldn't Pond, but come on, eventually it would slip out, we all get careless sometimes," he explained, that was what had happened to him a few moment ago.

"Please?" she asked once more. He had to look away from her large green pleading eyes for a moment, and pretended to be fiddling with the TARDIS

"Go and play Pond," he sighed. She stood there for a few moments, before leaving and jumping out into space. The Doctor sighed once more, before looking at the TARDIS

"What should I do old girl?" he asked her, patting the consol softly and affectionately

_What ever you thinks right,_

"That's a big bowl of helpful," he muttered

_Doctor, you haven't even told me your name_

He looked up sharply then "Yes I have! I distinctly remember telling you when…." He stopped when he realised he had backed out of that situation. He racked his brain through all the memories of the nine hundred years he'd been alive. But he soon realised he'd backed out of every single one.

_If you tell anyone in all of time, it should really be the girl who wasted all of her childhood days sitting around waiting for you to return_

The doctor nodded, before turning to run to the TARDIS doors, it was then he realised that as soon as he told her, the memories of his days back on his home planet would come back. His children, his wife. He couldn't do it. No. The doctor was afraid.

"I'm sorry TARDIS," he whispered. But there was no reply.

Amy swam back in then.

"Hey! Why are you so down?" she asked pulling him in for a hug

"Aren't you upset that I haven't and will not tell you my name?" he asked, standing as stiff as a board against the hug.

"No, I shouldn't of forced you, sorry," she added nestling into his warm chest. He smiled and hugged her back "Could you tell me the first letter?" she asked

It was then right there, he changed his mind. Maybe he wouldn't tell her his FULL name, but the first and middle name was good, she could have that. She deserved that.

"My first name is Rolm and my middle name is Read," he confessed. She froze when she heard him.

"What about your last name?" she asked

"Let's leave it at that, and you can never call me by that name." he ordered sternly

"Can I say it once, right now. And never again without your permission?"

"Yes," he agreed, why not?

"I love you Rolm Read something, more than anything else in the world,"

"And I you Amelia Jessica Pond," he said. But he wasn't concentrating fully on her, his mind was whirring. Rolm Read, yes that was his name so what was it about it? What? He thought hard while he hugged her. His mind buzzing for what seemed like an hour, but had only been about eleven seconds. When he figured it out, he let out a silent strangled gasp. Small enough that Amy didn't feel a thing

ROLM READ that was his name, and then he mashed it together

ROLMREAD then he unscrambled the anagram that had haunted him his whole life, without him evening knowing it.

DREAM LORD.

**Okay a little cliché, but I didn't hate it. Poor Amy, life is so confusing right? Right. **


End file.
